Bleu au Soleil
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Ini hanya sekedar pembalasan karena telah merebut nyawa orang yang tersayang. Sekuel Rouge la Lune, hints yaoi, yuri & het, NaruSaku, NaruSasu, SasuSaku, InoSaku. GORE. Don't like don't read! If U don't mind, RnR! Dedicated to Fantasia Fanfiction Contest.


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_

**Pairings:** hints of NaruSaku, NaruSasu, SasuSaku, & _late_ InoSaku

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Horror/Romance

**Warning:** **AU**_, hints Yaoi, hints Yuri,_ dan_ het,_ _GORE, __**OOC OOC OOC**__, OC death chara, typo(s)_, _harsh words_, dan alur maju-mundur._**Don't like don't read!**_Kalo nggak suka sama warning-nya, tolong pindah ke cerita lain aja.

**Summary from the prekuel:** Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang ternyata taruhan dengan temannya untuk meniduri gadis itu. Ino yang mengetahui hal itu marah lalu mendatangi Sasuke untuk membunuhnya secara kejam. Setelah itu, Ino pun divonis hukuman mati setelah memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia mencintainya. Jauh di seberang sana, satu sosok datang untuk mengulang hal yang telah terjadi pada seseorang yang dicintainya.

**A/N:** Sekuel dari **Rouge la Lune**, dan kembali muncul dengan _**GORE**_. Dedicated to **Fantasia ****Fanfiction**** Contest** prompt **Horror**. Uhm, _enjoy_?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Satu sosok terlihat membayangi malam di sudut taman. Sosok itu nyaris serupa dengan kegelapan yang ditakuti manusia. Diam, tenang, namun mematikan; mengirimkan aura mengerikan yang membuat bulu roma berdiri, dan mengincar. Sosok itu tengah mengincar seseorang… yang tak pernah dikenalnya, tak pernah ditemuinya.

Pendosa.

Sosok itu pun tertawa kecil, memecah malam dengan sedikit kegilaan akan pembalasan.

Pembalasan karena telah memisahkannya dari orang yang dicintai.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bleu au Soleil**

**(Blue **_**in the**_** Sun)**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"SAKURA-CHAN~"

Seorang pemuda berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru selesai dinas malam. Pemuda itu membawa setangkai bunga mawar untuk ia serahkan pada sang gadis. Sepertinya itu adalah caranya untuk merebut perhatian pujaan hatinya—setelah pindah ke Jepang, pemuda ini, Namikaze Naruto, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis ini menjinjing tas yang lumayan besar—setelah seminggu berada di asrama untuk penataran calon dokter. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya merasakan bahwa berat yang dirasa menghilang, karena Naruto langsung membawakan tas tersebut untuknya.

"Sakura-chan pasti capek, 'kan? Biar aku yang bawa ya!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia pun memberikan setangkai mawar yang dipesannya tadi pagi, "Selamat datang kembali!" riangnya.

"Ah, makasih," balas Sakura merasa sedikit canggung karena belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan sang Namikaze. Tak urung, rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Bagaimana penatarannya?" tanyanya, "Kuharap dokter-dokter itu tidak terlalu keras padamu," tambahnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sang Haruno menggeleng, "Mereka baik kok. Saat sedang kesulitan, mereka membantu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sewaktu salah satu di antara peserta jatuh sakit pun mereka merawatnya dengan baik," jelasnya, "hanya saja…" senyum memudar dari bibirnya.

Sang Namikaze menyadari hal itu. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" cemasnya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi menahan tangis, yang malah membuatnya panik. "Ada yang menjahilimu? Persaingan peserta yang tidak sehat?" Naruto menduga-duga. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku diam-diam…" lirihnya, membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Aku punya saingan? Aku punya saingan dalam memperebutkan cinta Sakura-chan?" panik sang pemuda—yang langsung mendapat tonjokan kecil di bahu. "Aww!"

"Bukan itu, Naruto!" sanggah Sakura, "Aku merasa… diincar…" bisiknya agak ketakutan, "rasanya sangat tidak enak seolah menusuk… menusuk dengan tajam…" airmata mulai menetes dari _Jade stone_ miliknya. "Aku takut…" Ia bersandar pada sang Namikaze yang memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Sssshh, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah," ujar Naruto berusaha meminimalisir ketakutan sang gadis, "Selama ada aku, takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Sakura-chan," bisiknya lagi sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Naruto…"

Betapa beruntungnya Sakura memiliki Naruto di sampingnya. Setelah kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya 2 tahun lalu secara tragis, Sakura tidak lagi memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi. Ia lebih konsentrasi pada cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya seperti Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Ia menjadi sedikit tertutup. Namun, setahun lalu, Naruto pindah dari Amerika dan masuk di kelasnya di SMA. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh cinta padanya yang kala itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Seiring waktu berjalan, tak terduga, mereka berteman baik hingga akhirnya menjadi sahabat. Sakura seperti mendapatkan sosok yang seperti Ino, tapi ia langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena Ino adalah Ino dan Naruto adalah Naruto. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat digantikan oleh orang lain. Sakura hanya bersyukur bahwa _Kami-sama_ masih memberikan seorang sahabat padanya. Itu sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengina—" Seketika, Sakura meninju dagu Naruto.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!"

Yah, meskipun sahabatmu bodoh seperti ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi permukaan yang tadinya kering dan berdebu. Cairan yang turun dari langit bagai membentuk air bah seperti legenda kapal Nuh. Angin kencang pun berhembus, menerpa pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh di sekitar kompleks perumahan yang ada. Seperti taifun yang siap menerbangkan segalanya, udara bermassa tersebut merusak beberapa benda dan kehidupan di bawahnya. Petir tak kalah menyaingi mereka, membuat suasana semakin ribut dan menakutkan. Elektrik yang dihasilkan siap menyetrum apa dan siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Suasana mencekam tersebut membuat seseorang, yang berada di rumah sendirian, ketakutan. Orang itu mendekam di kamar kesayangannya sambil memeluk boneka siput berwarna biru-putih setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti keseluruhan tubuhnya. Orang itu, Sakura, gadis yang baru pulang dari penataran calon dokter, merasa kedinginan. Memang udara yang dihasilkan badai sangat dingin, tapi ia merasakan dingin yang lain.

Dingin, seperti diperhatikan seseorang dengan pandangan menusuk.

Namun, bagaimana mungkin? Ia hanya sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi. Rumah sudah dikunci semua dan ia sudah memeriksa hingga tiga kali bahwa ia memang hanya sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang sangat dekat dengannya bagai berada tepat di sebelahnya? Kecuali…

Ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin ada hantu! Semenjak dulu, Sakura tidak pernah percaya akan hal selain logika, dan keberadaan hantu sendiri merupakan keberadaan di luar logika. Jika ada yang bisa membuktikan padanya secara ilmiah bahwa hantu itu memang ada, baru ia akan percaya. Selama tidak ada yang bisa, maka _none_. Ia takkan percaya.

Atau mungkin pencuri? Mungkinkah ada pencuri yang menyusup ke rumahnya? Kalau benar begitu, ia tidak takut. Malahan, ia akan dengan senang hati membuat pencuri tersebut babak belur. Beruntunglah dulu ia belajar _Aikido_ dan _Juudo_ hingga _Dan_ 2 sehingga ia menjadi percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Ayo! Datang saja kalau berani, Hei Pencuri!

**KRIIIIIING!**

Sakura melonjak di atas tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara bel keras itu. rupanya telepon rumahnya berdering. Pasti orang tuanya menelepon karena khawatir padanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun turun ke lantai bawah sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya. Ia mengangkat telepon lalu menjawab,

"Halo?"

"…"

"Uhm, halo?"

"…"

Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak, "Halo, ada orang di sana?" tanyanya lagi. Kalau sekali lagi tidak dijawab, ia akan menutupnya. "Ha—"

"Pembunuh!" **KLIK! TUUUUUUUUT…**

Petir menggelegar bersamaan dengan satu kata itu, membuat sang gadis berdiri terpaku. Satu kata yang diucapkan suara serak tak terdefinisi itu membuatnya membatu. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa petir mempengaruhi telinganya sehingga ia tak bisa mendengar dengan benar? Betapa ia berharap begitu karena kalau tidak, ia akan merasa sangat bingung… juga ketakutan.

_Pembunuh!_

Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa ia disebut seperti itu? Memangnya siapa yang membunuh siapa?

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan hal yang dialaminya di asrama selama penataran. Sewaktu ia sampai di kamar, ia mendapati tikus mati yang sudah membusuk di kamar mandinya. Sewaktu ia sarapan, pada jendela kantin terdapat bercak merah yang membentuk huruf S besar. Sewaktu seminar di _Hall Konoha Hospital_, ia menitipkan tasnya di tempat penitipan, dan begitu ia ambil setelah seminar selesai, ia mendapatkan bangkai ular hijau dengan mata terkoyak di dalamnya. Tentu saja ia teriak tempo itu. Saat ia menanyakan siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut, semua menjawab tidak tahu. Untungnya panitia membereskan perkaranya dengan mulus, dan ia pun berusaha kembali konsentrasi ke acara.

Sayangnya, semua tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Hari ketiga penataran, ketika kelompoknya mengunjungi pasien di RS Konoha, seorang anak penderita _Leukemia_ memberikannya setangkai bunga _Peony_, membuatnya terkejut. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah ketika anak itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,

'_My dear Rotten Leech, I give this flower to hide your bad smell,'_

Sungguh, saat itu ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Syok tanpa bisa membalas apa-apa—tidak juga menanyakan kenapa sang anak berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa melangkah mundur bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Begitu mereka kembali ke asrama dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, cermin yang tergantung di kamar mandi sudah pecah. Pada pecahannya, ia masih bisa membaca tiga kata yang ditulis dengan tinta merah:

**See you later**

Tubuh Sakura pun gemetaran mengingatnya. Benar. Memang ada yang mengincarnya dalam konteks buruk. Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Kapan ia menyakiti seseorang sehingga ada yang mengincarnya begitu gencar namun diam-diam? Ia tidak ingat apa yang—

Tunggu… tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kejadian 2 tahun lalu? Kejadian apa?" Naruto bertanya setelah menyeruput jus jeruknya. Pemuda itu sedang istirahat dari kerja sampingannya yang merupakan penjaga kasir _Konohamart_ yang berada di depan RS Konoha. Ia duduk di depan gadis yang tidak biasa mengajaknya keluar. Mereka berada di kantin yang terletak di samping rumah sakit.

Sakura memutar sedotan jus apelnya. Mata hijaunya menatap sang pemuda sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kasus itu?" herannya. "Padahal sempat menjadi topik utama di kota ini tapi kau malah tidak tahu…" Ia pun menyesap minumannya.

Sang Namikaze mengangkat bahu, "Aku pindah ke sini 'kan setahun kemudian, dan aku tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana menjadi diplomat seutuhnya—tapi, kau malah mengalihkan duniaku~" jelasnya sambil nyengir, membuat Sakura menonjoknya pelan.

"Calon diplomat tapi tidak peduli dengan berita, gimana mau maju, _Baka_?" sindirnya sambil tertawa kecil—yang langsung berubah serius. "_Anyway_, kasus itu benar-benar parah. Korban… nya…" Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan poninya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Korbannya?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan informasi lengkap. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sang Haruno menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya berat bagi sang gadis untuk menceritakan kasus itu.

"Korbannya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia… mantan kekasihku…" Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun dan seperti mimpi, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, tak lama setelah kami jadian, aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-kun taruhan dengan temannya kalau ia bisa meniduriku," —Sakura menaikkan tangannya ketika Naruto ingin menyela— "biar kuselesaikan dulu," wantinya. Setelah yakin Naruto mengerti, ia melanjutkan. "Yah, Sasuke-kun berhasil memperdayaiku dan menang taruhan. Dari sini baru segalanya dimulai."

Sang Haruno menceritakan bagaimana ia memberitahu Ino sahabatnya. Lalu Yamanaka tersebut datang ke tempat sang Uchiha dan membunuhnya dengan kejam. Kemudian, polisi datang dan menangkapnya, lalu memberi vonis hukuman mati. Ketika menceritakannya, Sakura menitikkan airmata. Ia tak tahan jika mengingat sang sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia menyesali diri yang begitu bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Ino. Semua ia ceritakan pada Naruto yang balas menatapnya sendu.

"Mu-mungkin saja… seseorang mengincarku karena… karena ingin balas dendam…" Dan tangis Sakura pecah. Naruto langsung pindah tempat untuk memeluk gadis itu. "Bagaimana ini, Naruto…? Aku takut… takut…" isaknya sambil bersandar pada sang pemuda. Namikaze muda yang memeluknya mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tidak apa, Sakura, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu…" bisiknya menenangkan.

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana kalau… kalau—" Sungguh, Sakura ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Ia merasa bersalah hingga detik ini—mungkin hingga seterusnya—karena kematian Sasuke dan Ino berhubungan dengannya. Seandainya ia tidak menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha… seandainya ia mengetahui perasaan sang Yamanaka sebelumnya… seandainya…

Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Segalanya sudah jauh terlambat. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Tidak ada lagi…

Naruto tetap memeluk sang Haruno hingga gadis itu tenang dan stabil. Ia mengucap kalimat yang menghibur agar Sakura berhenti merasa ketakutan. Pemuda itu juga menyandarkan kepalanya hingga helaian pirangnya bersentuhan dengan helaian merah muda sang gadis. Diam, ia masih memeluk sosok tersebut. Namun, warna langitnya memandang pada kejauhan yang tak pasti arahnya. Di dalamnya, tak ditemukan kasih sayang… hanya kehampaan… dan kebencian.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

_Ia sedang makan bersama temannya ketika melihat sosok asing mengantri di depan kasir kantin tempatnya berada. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak dikenalnya—yang merupakan hal aneh karena ia tahu semua yang masuk ke International Primary School. Yah, pentolan sekolah pasti tahu semua yang ada di dalamnya. Ia pun bertanya pada temannya._

"_Daniel, siapa itu?"_

_Teman yang melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan olehnya menjawab, "Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Jepang. Dia baru datang kemarin sewaktu kau bolos,"_

_Ia mengangguk sambil perlahan menyeringai. Daniel yang mengenalnya baik itu mendecak, "Nathan, jangan mulai! Kau sudah punya Louis, dan aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!"_

_Yang dipanggil Nathan itu tidak mempedulikan ocehan temannya. Malah, ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah sang Uchiha yang baru duduk di tempat kosong. Ia berhenti di belakang anak itu sembari menyapa dengan berbisik di telinganya._

"_Hello, there~ Mind if I sit with you?"_

_Sosok Asia yang mendengar bisikan itu sedikit melonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang anak lelaki mengecup bibirnya. Ia pun langsung mendorong lalu menonjoknya._

"_What the fuck, Asshole!"_

_Nathan menyeringai. Meskipun pipinya sakit, ia tak peduli. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sosok yang berani memukulnya itu. "I like you, and from now on, you're mine,"_

_Semua yang berada di kantin hanya bisa tercenung melihat pentolan sekolah itu menetapkan mangsanya._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Naruto, hari ini… uhm, mau temani aku?" tanya Sakura setelah tenang. Pemuda berambut pirang yang masih melingkarkan lengannya mengangguk, "Temani ke mana?" tanyanya. Sakura tampak sulit untuk menjawab. Namun, karena rasa percayanya pada sang pemuda, ia akhirnya membalas, "Temani aku sampai orang tuaku datang. Nanti malam mereka pulang dari Oto, dan…" ia tak meneruskan perkataannya karena malu. Untungnya, Naruto mengerti kesusahannya.

"Oke! Akan kutemani sampai mereka pulang!" seru Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku takkan berbuat apa-apa kok!" janjinya. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Tak sempat lagi ia melihat senyum manis sang pemuda yang perlahan menghilang.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Louis, mana Zack?"_

_Anak bernama Louis memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu bersamanya, Nathan! Memangnya kau sudah bosan denganku?" ambeknya. Jemarinya menggenggam lengan sosok berambut pirang itu._

_Nathan menghela napas panjang, "We're over. You're cheating on me with Daniel," ucapnya tenang. Louis mempererat genggamannya. "Louis, lepaskan sebelum—" Anak berambut coklat kemerahan itu menggeleng tidak mau. Saat Nathan bermaksud melepas secara paksa, Louis sudah terjatuh karena dihentak seseorang._

"_Fuck! What're you—"_

"_Get off from him, Scumbag," seseorang itu berucap dingin. Lengannya langsung melingkari pinggang Nathan, "Hey," sapanya pada si rambut pirang._

"_Hey, Zack," Nathan mengecup helaian raven anak yang seusia dengannya itu._

"_Sasuke, Nathan. Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku Zack?" ujar Sasuke. Belum sempat mendengar Nathan menjawab, Louis meneriakinya._

"_Uchiha! Menjauh dari Nathan!" Dan ketika anak itu seperti akan menyerang, anak yang diperebutkan menghalanginya._

"_Don't touch my Sasuke or else, I'll kill you!" ancam Nathan. Otomatis, Louis langsung menjauh dari mereka karena takut. Nathan tidak peduli lagi padanya melainkan pada anak yang diberinya nama Zack itu. "See? Aku memanggilmu dengan namamu, Sasuke~"_

"_Hn," sang Uchiha merespon pendek. Mata oniksnya melihat Nathan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kalung dengan mata batu Ruby yang ia kagumi. "Itu…"_

"_Ini untukmu," ucap Nathan seraya memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sasuke. Setelah terpasang dengan rapi, ia menunjukkan kalung yang tergantung di lehernya yang mirip dengan milik sang Uchiha. "Sepasang. Milikmu Ruby, milikku Sapphire. Kontras tapi saling melengkapi," jelasnya singkat sambil nyengir._

_Zack—atau Sasuke—melihat kedua kalung tersebut sebelum perlahan tersenyum kecil. "Thanks,"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto pergi ke rumah Sakura setelah mengambil beberapa barang dari apartemennya. Di sana, Sakura menyuguhinya minum dan makanan ringan buatan sendiri. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah beberapa saat ngobrol mengenai topik kedokteran dan hubungannya dengan masyarakat dan negara, pemuda itu melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya: sebuah figura berisi foto dua orang sangat dekat.

"Itu fotomu dengan…" Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena memberi kesempatan pada sang gadis untuk menjawab.

Sakura mengambil figura itu. Di sana terpampang potret dirinya dan sang sahabat yang memeluk pundaknya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat ceria seakan tak mempunyai masalah sedikitpun. Ya, itu saat mereka masih berada di dunia mereka sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam hidup sang Haruno. Saat-saat bahagia dan penuh tawa murni.

"Aku dan Ino sewaktu kami lulus sekolah dasar," lirihnya. Jemarinya mengelus bidang dingin itu di bagian wajah sang Yamanaka yang sudah tiada lagi di dunia.

Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh sekilas sebelum mengembangkan cengiran selebar tawa kuda. "Sakura-chan, aku boleh tambah minumnya?" tanyanya, berharap gelasnya yang kosong diisi lagi. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk dan mengambil gelasnya lalu berjalan ke dapur. Setelah sang Haruno lenyap dari pandangan, Namikaze muda itu berdiri untuk mengambil figura tersebut.

"Dia ya…" lirihnya sambil menatap sosok berambut pirang panjang. Tak lama, ia alihkan matanya untuk menatap potret gadis yang satunya lagi, "Tapi penyebab utamanya…" jemarinya menggenggam erat sisi figura sebelum melemas lalu membiarkan benda itu jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah. Bunyi itu mengundang perhatian sang Haruno.

"Naruto, ada apa?" cemas Sakura yang menyembulkan kepalanya di antara dinding dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan! Tanganku licin jadi menjatuhkan figura kesayanganmu! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" panik Naruto tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa. Yang penting fotonya tidak robek," ujarnya memaafkan. Gadis itu kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah sang Namikaze yang mengikutinya. Hanya ketika sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya, ia terdiam dari kegiatannya. "Naruto?"

"Dulu, aku juga punya sahabat," pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata, "dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa menghadapi sikapku yang seenaknya. Dia juga orang pertama yang memahami diriku yang seperti ini. Meskipun dia terkesan angkuh dan sombong, sebenarnya dia perhatian. Orang-orang hanya tidak mengenalnya dengan baik sehingga mereka menganggapnya buruk. Padahal, yang dia inginkan hanyalah mereka melihatnya apa adanya… sama seperti diriku…"

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke pipi sang pemuda yang dagunya bertengger di bahunya. "Berarti kalian saling mengerti. Itu sudah cukup, bukan?" ujarnya lembut. Ia merasakan Naruto mengangguk lalu menghela napas. "Ada sesuatu dengannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Lengan pada lehernya menegang sekilas sebelum kembali rileks.

"Dia kembali ke Jepang setelah mencuri hatiku…" Naruto melepaskan lengannya dari leher sang Haruno. Ia mundur selangkah dengan tetap menatap tepat pada bola hijau gadis yang berbalik itu.

"Kembali… ke Jepang?" Entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ya, sekitar 2 tahun lalu,"

**DEG!**

"Dia masuk ke SMP Konoha,"

_Jangan katakan—_

"lalu berteman dengan Sai dan Suigetsu yang menantangnya dalam taruhan konyol,"

_Ya, Tuhan!_

"Aku tahu dia akan menang, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya—"

_Tidak mungkin!_

"—mati dibunuh seseorang dengan sangat kejam,"

Sakura tahu betul siapa orang yang dimaksud sehingga ia berusaha menjauh dari sang Namikaze. Sayangnya, punggungnya sudah membentur meja dapur. Tidak ada jalan lari untuknya setelah melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke,"

Senyum dingin menghiasi wajah kecoklatan Naruto. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menjulur ke arah sang Haruno. Warna biru langitnya berkilat dengan kebencian dan kehancuran, namun juga secercah harapan akan balas dendam yang terlaksana.

Ekspresi teror Sakura bercampur dengan airmata. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terasa lemas, tenggorokannya pun seperti tersumbat sesuatu sehingga ia tak bisa menghasilkan suara bahkan berupa lirihan. Ia tak yakin masih bisa melihat bulan malam ini karena ia merasa bahwa sosok di hadapannya jauh lebih liar dan buas dari hewan apapun yang berpotensi membunuhnya.

"_Goodbye, Bitch_."

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Seminggu lagi, aku harus ke Jepang. Ayah dipindahkan ke sana…"_

_Nathan yang mendengar itu membelalakkan mata, "No shit, Man?" tanyanya tak percaya. Begitu melihat sang Uchiha mengangguk, ia hanya menatapnya lekat._

_Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan remaja berambut pirang itu. "Nathan, aku—" dan kalimatnya terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan hangat yang mendarat di bibirnya. Setelah dilepaskan, Uchiha muda itu mengambil napas yang ternyata habis karena ciuman singkat dan lumat dari si pirang._

"_Naruto, call me Naruto. That's my Japanese name," bisik Nathan sambil memeluk erat Sasuke. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menghalangi kepindahan sang Uchiha, tapi ia berani meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan perpisahan. Ia pasti bisa bertemu kembali dengannya._

_Tersenyum seimpul, Sasuke membalas dekapan yang diterimanya. Ia pun yakin bahwa ini bukan perpisahan selamanya. Entah kapan suatu saat nanti, ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan remaja bernama Jepang Naruto itu._

"_I'll see you around, Naruto,"_

_Sayangnya, Tuhan berkehendak lain._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pintu rumah terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya dua sosok yang baru menyelesaikan urusan di Oto. Salah satu di antara sosok itu menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruang tamu yang gelap, dan yang satu lagi meletakkan koper yang dibawa bepergian.

"Kami pulang, Sakura!" Nyonya Haruno berseru memanggil puterinya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening; membuat sang nyonya berpandangan dengan suaminya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur," sahut Tuan Haruno seraya duduk di sofa, "tolong buatkan aku kopi ya," tambahnya pada sang istri yang kemudian mengangguk. Wanita itu lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan permintaan sang suami. "Bau apa ini?" Tuan Haruno kembali menggumam, "amis—" dan belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telinganya mendengar teriakan histeris sang istri. Pria paruh baya itu pun segera berlari menghampiri istrinya, "Ada ap—"

Di sana, di dalam dapur rumah keluarga Haruno, bercecer darah di setiap sudut ruangan. Mulai dari rak piring, kompor, wastafel, hingga lemari tinggi, semua berselimutkan merah. Pada bagian wastafel, terdapat potongan-potongan kecil dari sesuatu yang tidak jelas, dan pada keran air, tergantung sesuatu yang nampak seperti telapak tangan tanpa jemari yang masih meneteskan cairan merah. Di sekitarnya, helaian merah muda bertebaran seakan tumbuh secara alami. Pada rak piring, pecahannya menumpuk pada sesuatu yang menyembul di antara jeruji plastik. Sesuatu itu tadinya berwarna hijau namun kini sudah bercampur dengan warna mawar dan beling bernoda. Di kompor, tampak setengah badan dari sosok yang dicari kedua orang yang baru tiba itu. Sosok itu berbau gosong seperti habis terbakar, dan benar, sebelumnya, api kecil kompor membakar bagian bawah tubuh tersebut.

Tuan Haruno tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pria itu langsung menarik sang istri yang syok dan membatu karena keadaan itu, lalu memeluknya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama kepergian mereka.

"Bu, lebih baik kamu keluar dari sini…" lirihnya pada sang istri, "biar ayah yang memeriksa—"

"Itu Sakura, Ayah! Itu Sakura! PUTERI KITA!" histeris nyonya Haruno sambil menggenggam erat kemeja suaminya. Embun mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya.

"Bukan! Ibu tenang dulu! Itu pasti bukan puteri kita!" sanggah tuan Haruno tidak ingin percaya. Namun, matanya mengkhianatinya. Ia tahu milik siapa sepasang kaki yang tergeletak di atas lantai yang kini berwarna merah. "Bukan… b-bukan…" Dan suaranya seperti tak bisa dikeluarkan dengan benar karena takut akan kebenaran mulai menghantui benaknya. Pria itu pun memalingkan wajah dari semua yang terpampang, dan tak sengaja melihat ke belakang tepatnya di lemari tinggi yang sedikit terbuka. Dari pintu lemari, menetes darah dalam jumlah banyak.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Kepala keluarga Haruno itu pun bergerak pelan untuk membuka lemari… yang memperkuat dugaan sang nyonya.

Di dalamnya, kepala Haruno Sakura terpampang di atas tumpukan bahan makanan yang berantakan. Tengkoraknya terlihat setelah helaian merah mudanya dicabut paksa dan otaknya dicincang dengan benda tajam secara membabi buta sehingga berceceran di sekitarnya. Bola matanya sudah tidak ada sehingga memperlihatkan dua lubang hitam kemerahan yang rusak pada sisi dekat pelipis. Mulutnya pun robek sehingga mengakibatkan rahangnya terlepas; lidahnya menjulur keluar dan terbelah dua. Dan terakhir, tulisan dari darah menghiasi dahinya.

**SLUT**

Teriakan kedua menggema memecah malam, mengantarkan kepergian mengenaskan yang tak terduga dari gadis kesayangan keluarga Haruno.

Balas dendam, selesai.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Nathan, dengarkan baik-baik dan tolong tetap tenang…"_

"_Wassup, Dan?"_

"… _Uchiha's dead. Dia dibunuh beberapa hari yang lalu…"_

"_No joking, Man!"_

"_I'm serious! Tadi pagi kakaknya menelepon dan memintaku untuk memberitahu hal ini padamu!"_

"_No… no no no no no—NO, FUCKING NO!"_

"_Nathan—"_

"_LIAR! NO WAY HE'S DEAD!"_

"_Listen—"_

"_NOOOO!"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Beberapa hari setelah tragedi di keluarga Haruno, tersiar kabar seseorang tewas bunuh diri di apartemen elit Konoha. Korban adalah pelajar asing dari Amerika yang membunuh dirinya dengan mengonsumsi obat tidur dosis tinggi. Karena tak ditemukan surat wasiat apapun, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa korban mengalami stres dan depresi tingkat tinggi karena tekanan dari tempatnya menimba ilmu. Diduga, Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa tingkat satu Universitas Konoha bidang Sosial-Politik, ditekan oleh pihak universitas karena sempat mengganggu jalannya penataran di bidang kedokteran beberapa minggu lalu. Skripsi yang sudah berjalan setengah pun ditolak akibat hal tersebut dan mengakibatkan pemuda itu mengambil jalan pintas untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan sesungguhnya dari kematian sang pemuda sehingga kasus ditutup apa adanya.

_I'm coming…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Men are scary; women are terrifying.**_

_**But, isn't it fair? All are dead.**_

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Uhm, nggak bingung dengan cerita ini pan? _Gomen…_ Kyou masih kurang belajar dalam membuat _genre _ini… TT_TT

_Mind giving me review and concrit?_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
